


Mother had Two daughters

by arietis1331



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Anna you think too much, Chinese Language, Elsa is so cute, F/F, Masturbation, Mother had two daughters, Movie: Frozen 2 (2019), No more doors anymore, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sibling Incest, Sisters, They did IT together, and so does Anna
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:27:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22631830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arietis1331/pseuds/arietis1331
Summary: 一個關於姊姊在做壞壞的事被妹妹發現，歷經一波多折最後可喜可賀的故事。然後……車！
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	Mother had Two daughters

**Author's Note:**

> F2之後的故事，還沒看的別往下了！  
> 看完的我不攔你了！！！

今天星期五，是一個禮拜中Elsa最期待的一天；  
也是Queen Anna最不務正業，使得所有官員必須比平時更上緊發條、更加辛勞輔佐國政的一天。

Elsa駕著Nokk抵達Arendelle。  
不見Anna在港邊等候的身影，那是當然，她這一天刻意提早了一個小時到達，決定給Arendelle新任女王一個突襲檢查。  
再說——她也不願意自己的妹妹在寒冷中等她。

踏著輕快的步伐，Elsa面帶微笑地對走廊上每一位擦身而過的僕人打招呼，最後在一道門前停下，這門比其他任何的都還要高大，上頭佈滿了精細雕花，一看就知道是整座城堡裡最高權威的所在之處。  
她敲了敲門，不見回應。  
「Anna？是我。」再度敲門，但門的另一側依然毫無動靜。  
『會是在圖書室嗎？』Elsa暗忖，溫柔地按下門把。

映入眼簾的是熟悉的佈局，即使房間的主人已經改變，但所有傢俱擺設一如往常，這全是Anna的堅持，只有這樣她才能感覺自在，且更加用心地處理國政——她本人是這麼解釋的。  
女王的桌子上疊滿了紙張，內容大概是從城堡內數以百計中之一間廁所的小壁燈不會亮，到與遠在地球另一邊的邦交國提出的新商品貿易協議……等等，全都是等待批審的公文。  
而負責處理這些公文的Arendelle女王——

此刻正在公文堆積而成的群山後頭打呼。

Elsa見此狀，無奈地笑了。  
身為過來人，他完全能理解身為一國之主的辛苦，在中午前能批完1/3，對於剛上任的新手來說，已經是值得讚許；只不過她沒什麼勇氣去看已批閱過的那些就是了。

她輕柔地將角落的椅子搬到辦公桌前，在Anna的對面坐下，提起筆，開始批閱剩下的公文——應該說，所有的公文。  
放在右側的公文群山，維持同樣的速率縮減高度，漸漸移動到另外一側。

❉ ❉ ❉

Anna驚醒，想起今天是和Elsa見面的日子。  
她趕緊看了下時鐘，確定自己沒有睡過頭而鬆了一口氣；但同時也為自己身為女王竟然在辦公期間打瞌睡而嘆了一口氣。  
發覺身上披了條不知何時被蓋上的毯子，納悶地看著桌上井然有序的公文，不像上一次清醒狀態時那般凌亂，她感覺到哪裡不對勁，一翻發現上頭佈滿了華麗的書寫體，所有公文都批完了。

「……小精靈？」

「….na…」  
「…..Anna!」  
忽然，聽到房間傳來聲音，Anna才發覺平時總是關上的房門呈現開啟狀態。  
「Elsa？」  
Anna站在門口，發現她的姊姊背對著躺在床上，感覺左手正抓著什麼，右手則在看不見的角度微微動著，完全沒有意識到妹妹的出現。  
仔細一看，Elsa懷裡的正是她早上換下來隨意丟下的睡衣，  
不時可以聽見急促的喘息聲間夾帶著Arendelle現任女王的名字。

「啊…Anna！」

「啊嗯…那邊.....」

「….哈嗯......Anna...不行！」  
不行什麼？

只見床上的女人身體起伏愈趨激烈，喘息聲也愈來愈急促。

「哈...哈嗯..啊...！」

「啊啊.....要、要去……」

「啊........啊啊嗯.....嗚——！」  
到達臨界點的那一刻，Elsa四肢蜷曲。

「Ah……Anna！」

等等，什麼？  
Anna不敢相信自己剛剛看到的景象。  
她的姊姊，她那至高無上的姊姊，那個凡事完美無缺、即使辭去女王身份也依然受眾人仰慕的、身為第五靈的、世界上她最喜歡最愛的姊姊……

剛剛是在抱著她的睡衣自慰嗎？

❅ ❅ ❅

彷彿剛經歷一場高空跳傘，Elsa的心思緩緩回到地平面，她抱緊妹妹的睡衣，將臉用力埋進並深吸了一口氣。  
Elsa很喜歡Anna身上的味道，總是有著淡淡的蜂蜜香，正如本人一般甜美；睡衣雖然夾帶著汗水的味道，但Elsa不但不在意，反而加劇了興奮感。  
餘韻猶存，她放鬆手的力道，伸直雙腿，微微調整了姿勢，依然背對著門口。

「我愛妳，Anna。」她語帶微笑的說，聲如細絲，但已經夠讓房間內的其他人聽見了。

「我也愛妳，Elsa。」站在門口的身影終於出聲，自然而然地接下姊姊拋過來的雪球並反擲回去，正中紅心。

「什……！」Elsa幾乎是用跳的從床上坐起，一臉驚恐轉向門口，面帶潮紅。

「什麼嘛，我就不能說愛妳嗎？」Anna故作生氣地噘嘴。

「不、不是！當然可以！Anna……妳在那——」「Elsa妳真是的，提早回來竟然沒有請Gale通知我一聲！」Elsa來不及說完的問句直接被妹妹打斷。

「這樣我今天早上就不用那麼坐立難安了！我是指，好的那種坐立難安。  
「妳知道我每次等妳來時有多難受嗎？不是說妳讓我難受，我的意思是，等待的那種感覺讓我難受。  
「等等，既然如此我怎麼還睡得著？……算了不重要，話說回來——  
「妳怎麼不叫醒我？」

尚未平靜的腦袋，讓Elsa無法清楚解讀Anna如連珠砲般的牢騷，她只好選擇最簡短的那個問題回答：「……我想說妳剛上任還有很多事還沒熟悉，一下子要妳接管整個王國，一定很累，所以我不忍心叫醒——Anna，你在做什麼？」  
只見女王摘下皇冠，掀開Elsa右側的棉被準備爬上床。

「既然妳自己剛剛都說了，我很累，所以我要睡啦！」  
「我這一個禮拜都睡得不太好。」  
「禮拜一的時候Bjarne跟Bjorn那倆兄弟又為了要做什麼口味的派而吵架，我費了好大的功夫才讓雙方妥協，折衷互相的想法呢！  
「接著禮拜二Mattias中尉來問我Halima約他吃飯時應該要穿什麼，妳可知道我陪他試了幾百套衣服？  
「再來禮拜三Kristoff跟我說他想替雪橇換上新的外觀，問我漆什麼顏色好，我說灰色和綠色好了因為是地精的顏色，他竟然說我太敷衍！我是真的覺得地精這個主意不錯啊Elsa妳也這麼想的對吧畢竟他是地精的孩子嘛他怎麼可以說出這種話！！！  
「然後禮拜———算了；Elsa妳到底是怎麼辦到的？我真的好佩服妳，如此的完美。」  
妳也很完美啊。  
Elsa沒有回答，只是微笑著看向妹妹，雖然不明顯，但她可以看出她的倦容，不禁心生憐惜。  
「來，Elsa妳也躺下吧！」  
「妳剛剛也打算睡覺不是嗎？再說我們也很久沒有像這樣同床共枕了。」真的挺久的，大概一個禮拜。  
Anna掀開棉被並拍拍身旁的枕頭，示意姊姊躺下。

妳不是才剛醒來嗎？Elsa放棄幾乎要脫口而出的吐槽，看樣子剛剛做的事情並沒有穿幫，繃緊的神經得以放鬆。  
看著任性的妹妹如此熱情的邀約，她豈有說不的道理，於是莞爾一笑跟著進入被窩，沒有發覺手上的睡衣依然緊緊抱著。

「呃，那個……Elsa。」

「嗯？」

「妳打算抓著我的睡衣到什麼時候？」

「！！！」Elsa又一次從床上跳起，迅速將妹妹的睡衣折好放在床頭櫃並鑽回被窩背對Anna躺下，速度簡直堪比17級颶風的風速。  
Anna不明白怎麼有人在那麼短的時間內還能把衣服折的那麼漂亮。

「那是我的睡衣對吧？只不過我怎麼記得它好像沒有那麼皺？」

「……」

「Elsa?」不見回應，Anna提高了音調。

「……」

「Elsa，妳剛剛，拿我的睡衣在做什麼？」  
淺金髮女人突然一顫，心頭和身子兩者同時。

「還叫了我的名字對吧？不止一次呢。」  
「吶，Elsa，告訴我，妳在女王的房間，女王的床上，抱著女王的睡衣，到底在做些什麼？」

「A……Anna，對、對不起。」平時如本人堅忍不拔的背影，現在看起來卻格外嬌弱。

「噓——不要道歉，Elsa，妳知道我永遠不會責怪妳，我只是想知道發生了什麼事而已。」「對了！不如，妳直接示範給我看吧！」Anna再自然不過的提議，彷彿就像在說『來堆雪人吧！』一般日常。

「什——！」

「來吧，Elsa，再做一次剛剛的事。」

「Anna……別這樣。」

「嗯？是要我自己尋求真相嗎？」Anna撫上Elsa腰際，這造成她一個極大的哆嗦。

「不是的，Anna……妳不能做這種事。」Elsa趕緊移開妹妹的手，朝床邊挪了挪，在她們之中隔出一道界線，王室的床可是容的下一家四口，實在大得過份。

「所以Elsa自己就可以囉？」

「我、我沒……」

「妳知道嗎？我不喜歡妳什麼事都自己一個人承擔，我已經受夠被關在門後的感覺了，妳也不喜歡那樣對吧？  
「所以，別再丟下我了，請讓我參與妳未來的每一刻，接下來的喜怒哀樂我都不想錯過，我們都要一起面對，好嗎？  
「拜託了，Elsa。」Anna先是眉頭緊蹙，口氣微慍，接著隨即靠近環過Elsa的腰，握緊她的雙手，用那任誰聽了都無法忤逆的堅定語氣，懇求Elsa敞開心房，彷彿她才是年紀較大的那一方。Anna明知道，她們分開這一件事，一直是Elsa心裡最大的疙瘩，就像是數百條荊棘，緊緊地束縛著，即使隨著時間流動，也只會逐漸寬舒，並不會完全消散；但說到底那都是過去式了，而現在她的姊姊就在她的身邊，Elsa自己不也說過她不會再關上門了嗎！  
於是Anna以此作為賭注，不是她再一次獨自品嚐閉門羹，就是兩姐妹一同享受禁果的芳馨。

她決定放手一博。

「………」握住的那雙手沒有任何動作，Elsa也悶不吭聲，再者，因為是背對的關係，Anna完全沒有辦法得知Elsa現在的心情。10秒？30秒？一分鐘？……是不是有點變冷了？她不知道空氣凝固了多久，開始擔心自己真的會再次被姊姊拒於千里之外。  
我好像過於激動了，是不是該道歉？  
奇怪剛剛推測的結果並沒有這麼令人畏懼啊？

「E——」「Anna。」在Anna剛開口打算道歉的那一刻，眼前的背影終於出聲。

「蛤？不對……咳哼！」Anna嚇得收回雙手。  
「我在。」

「妳真的不會責怪我？不會厭惡我？」絲綢般的細語中帶著一點哭腔，Anna也明顯能看到Elsa的肩頭在微微發抖。

好喔我完全沒有料到Elsa會這麼回答。  
Anna不假思索地重新環上姊姊，拇指來回撫揉著她的手背，臉頰靠上她的後頸，在耳邊輕聲哄道：「嘿！嘿！妳在說什麼？我說過了，我永遠不會責怪妳；厭惡？老天！Elsa妳怎麼會有這麼可怕的想法？？有一個會魔法會蓋城堡有匹法拉利又會唱歌，最重要的——世界上最愛我的姊姊，我怎麼可能會厭惡妳！拜託，Elsa，妳什麼時候才能像我看妳一樣看待妳自己？嗯？」

原本以為她的姊姊會發火，直接駕著Nokk頭也不回地跑回森林，與她斷絕聯絡……Anna光是想像就覺得不寒而慄；而目前的狀況來看，她應該沒有選錯路線，是往好的方向進展的……對吧？  
Anna如履薄冰，她可不想因為自己的失誤而讓她的想像化為真實——除非，實現的並不是這種想像，那另當別論。

「妳保證？」顫抖的嗓音，猶如天使吻過般無辜。

奏效了。

「我保證。」  
「無論我的姊姊做出多麽不可思議、多麽不合常理、多麽不堪入——等等，這個詞好像不適合……嗯，管它的！  
「我，Anna，身為Arendelle的女王！一輩子！下輩子！還有下下下下下輩子！！絕對！永遠！不會責備！不會厭惡她！！」Anna加重握緊Elsa雙手的力道，希望能藉此將自己的堅毅完整、確實地傳達給她。  
「我……以我未來能吃到的所有巧克力發誓！！！」

「噗！」Elsa忍不住笑了，要知道，讓那個無法抗拒任何可可製品的妹妹說出『要放棄巧克力』這種話，完全是不可能的事，因此她相信，Anna是認真的；她很慶幸，找到了一個這麼在乎自己的人、一個願意點燃自我只願為她照亮的人，而那個人，正是她的妹妹——她永遠的太陽。

「所以……妳同意囉？」感覺到懷中人的心情穩定下來，Anna戰兢地問。

「…………唔嗯。」短短一聲嗚噎，差點沒傳到Anna耳裡。  
好可愛——我的姊姊——好可愛。

「但是……」Elsa欲言又止。

「但是？」

「在我……還沒有說好前，你都不能——」「我知道了！」Anna急切地答應直接打斷了她的話。

「我都還沒說完呢，Anna。」Elsa嘆了一口氣。

「我知道啦！反正就是不能亂動對吧！我不會的！」她絕對會。

Elsa無奈地笑了下，雖然不指望她會聽話，但還是選擇了相信；調整呼吸，雙手緩緩從Anna的包覆中掙脫，撫上她的右手，慢慢地往下移動；Anna能感覺到僵硬，不只是姊姊，她自己也因興奮而僵直了身子，但她決定不去理會。Elsa左手則帶領著Anna向上，腹部，肋骨，最後停留在胸前，Anna不知道她感受到的心跳聲究竟是姊姊的還是自己的，她擔心人類心跳跳得這麼激烈沒問題嗎？無論如何那都不重要，重點是——左手柔軟的觸感，以及——Elsa的喘息聲。  
要命。她覺得還沒正式進入重頭戲前就會先興奮而死，她姊姊知道自己的聲音有多撩人嗎？

「哈……Anna，別…啊！…別揉那麼大力！」Elsa右手的動作突然停止。

「抱、抱歉！」Anna沒有意識到自己正在搓揉Elsa的胸部，包覆著自己的手掌因快感的提升而收緊，她幾乎要窒息了。

「馬上就破功了呢。話說……」  
「怎麼感覺妳比我還要緊張。」Elsa笑道，呼吸依然急促，「被摸的是我才對吧。」語畢，Anna發現姊姊的耳根幾乎要跟她的頭髮一樣紅，她毫不猶豫地含了上去。  
「啊嗯！」Elsa身子一顫，腹部下方突然竄過陣陣暖流，手肘輕輕往後一撞：「Anna！！」

敏感點發現。  
「跟想像中一樣，像櫻桃一般可口呢。」  
「也不能怪我，誰叫姊姊實在是太誘人了，我招架不住啊！」Anna宛如得到糖果的小孩，滿心歡喜地說道。「那麼Elsa，另一隻手呢？」被遺忘的右手不安分地在腰部徘徊，刺激著Elsa每一處神經，口中不時發出陣陣零碎的呻吟。  
「別……嗯……得寸……進尺了。」Elsa逮住了妹妹的右手，帶著嬌喘的命令實在很難有說服力。  
「好的，陛下。」Anna笑得更開心了，還好Elsa看不到她的臉，她故作正經，期待著接下來的發展。被抓緊的右手越過臀部來到大腿，Elsa放鬆力道，引導著Anna，從膝蓋上方逐漸摩挲到小腿，接著回到大腿，再向下，就這樣不知道來回了幾次，每一次的往返Elsa都往更內側靠近，這對她來說也許是享受，但對Anna來講無疑是種折磨，她咬住嘴邊的肉，努力克制自己不去掙脫姊姊的手直接往深處攻進；她從來都是比較沒耐心的那一個，但對象是姊姊的話，她可以等，她一直都願意。  
「嗯……」沒有察覺身後人正被自己的玩火行為搞得近乎抓狂，Elsa顧自地發出呻吟，大腿之間的灼熱感不斷提升，稍微扭動一下臀部即能感覺到潤溽；差不多了，她想。

在Anna即將失去理智的那一刻，她的手終於被帶離原本的舒適圈，觸碰到期盼已久的根部，懷裡的人輕嘆了一聲。  
好熱，隔著的絲綢阻擋不了驚人的熱氣，不知道Elsa的內褲是否也是冰做的，Anna心想，如果是的話，那麼她大可以自我催眠她碰到的溼潤是因為遇熱而消融的冰，而不是什麼會讓她大腦失去運作的危險液體。

正在思考該如何褪去這礙事的布料時，Elsa揮了揮手指，兩個疑問一次解決。阻隔頓時消失，導致Anna是極其突然、直接地碰觸到那灼熱的腫脹，「嗯——！」Elsa大力的震顫，突如其來的刺激使兩人的歡愉不約而同脫口而出；但Anna有點失望，她原本想親自脫下Elsa內褲的說。

「抱歉Anna，我沒有料到會這樣……」Elsa自責，她早該意識到Anna的手指就在那上面的。  
「沒事的，凡事深思熟慮的Elsa也會有失手的時候，姊姊超可愛！」  
「而且這也省去了不少程序不是嗎？雖然我很想親手脫下妳的內褲就是了……不過沒關係！以後機會多的是！」Anna因自己想出的主意感到雀躍，調皮地舔了下姊姊後頸，手指大力地揉捏胸前的突起。  
「Anna！！！」一陣涼意竄過背脊，不知道是為了妹妹的狂妄發言還是瞬間的刺激而尖叫；Elsa決定專心處理下體持續傳來的躁動，中指抵住Anna的往核心按壓，淫靡的愛液隨著音效流了出來，再度引起兩人的共吟，Elsa加上食指，隔著Anna將炙熱的腫脹夾在指縫，不斷搓揉，晶瑩的液體接連不斷地湧出，幾乎把她整個手掌都浸濕了。

Anna的心臟猛烈地跳動，她下意識舔了舔嘴唇，感受到Elsa堅挺的乳頭在左手掌心戳著，另一隻手則持續地在花心周圍盤旋，好幾次碰到穴口卻又迅速被帶離，只見蜜水愈淌愈多，遲遲等不到下一步動作，她含混地嘟噥著把額頭抵在Elsa後背，好香，淡淡的睡蓮香氣馥郁，穿過鼻腔在腦中四溢。  
雖然早早就已經打破自己不會亂動的約定，但再怎麼樣進去這事還是需要本人同意的，Anna低吼一聲，她的腦中一片混亂，身為一國之主，想要的事物不用開口便能到手；但此時此刻她卻不能依自己的意思直接進入Elsa，只能將衝動宣洩在其他部位。  
左手使勁地揉捏，不時逗弄著乳頭，酥麻感無止盡地蔓延，Elsa抓緊妹妹的手，在她的懷中難耐地扭動，無法控制不斷發出的嬌嗔；Anna抬起臉，在肩頭落下一吻，她想聽Elsa叫得更大聲，想讓她喊出自己的名字。她輕輕啃咬那冰肌玉骨，舌尖滑過背中，在頸椎之上吮出一個紅印，這下她的姊姊可有好一段日子無法穿露肩的衣服了。

雖然沒有察覺Anna的傑作，卻感覺到了她按耐不住的慾望，「就這麼迫不及待嗎？」Elsa帶著笑意且輕喘問著，Anna愣了幾秒鐘才聽進去姊姊的話，她已經差不多要放棄了，打算就這樣不斷地揉捻摩挲輕啄舔舐啃咬，直到Elsa滿足為止；殊不知，她即將得到她迫切已久的獎賞。  
Elsa將Anna的中指抵在皺褶縫中，兩側的唇瓣因充血而腫脹，更不用提早已泛濫成災的蜜穴，微張的穴口正渴望實體的填滿，裡頭還在不斷地流出水；Elsa稍微蜷曲身子，將嬌喘隨著臉埋進被窩，收回握住Anna的右手，徒留她一人在入口處，就像走失的孩子般不知所措。

「隨妳意吧，Anna。」  
原本已經夠細微的聲音，被棉被掩蓋後，在Anna聽來完全是一串咕噥，即使如此她還是理解Elsa的意思。  
但她想要聽Elsa說得更清楚點：「等等，什麼？」  
「我說……嗯……妳想做什麼就做吧！」乳頭被無意識地揉捻著，使Elsa近乎是吼叫地回答，萬幸自己是背對著，才不用擔心被Anna看見自己的滿臉羞紅，然而灼熱的耳根卻出賣了她。  
Anna花了點時間陶醉在剛剛發生的一切裡，「真的可以嗎？」她滿懷希望地問，手指輕輕勾了一下。  
「我說得還不夠明顯嗎？別戲弄我了！Anna……」Elsa心急如焚，快哭出來了。

「好，好，我了解了，姊姊。」在一個輕柔的吻落在Elsa後頸的同時，一根手指撐開肉壁進入了她的飢渴，好燙，Anna被她體內的熱情引出一聲低吟，而突如的填塞同時滿足了Elsa心靈和生理的空虛，她愉快地叫出聲。

Elsa的右手向後伸進Anna的髮絲之間，大口的喘息著；裹緊手指的嫩肉就像久未進食的小魚，流著口水簇擁而上恨不得要她一輩子別離開，很快地，Anna又加入了第二根手指，滲出了更多熱得驚人的蜜液，太燙了，她不禁懷疑起自己是不是被灼傷；在體內停留了一會兒，待Elsa的喘息平復後，Anna才開始動作，抽出2/3的指節，再緩緩地插進深處，如此反覆；速度不快，否則會弄痛姊姊；但也不能太慢，馬上就會麻木，樂趣就沒了。

包覆在胸部前的手沒有冷落其中任何一個，隔著一層薄紗交互地在兩個渾圓中游移，不時搓捻著上頭漲紅的突起；隨著嬌嗔逐漸高亢，Anna一點一點加快速度，滾燙粘膩的液體源源不絕地順著手背滴落，還不夠，她想聽到更多Elsa的呻吟。  
於是她伸出拇指，沒有多餘的思考，迅速地朝飽滿的花心壓了下去，懷中的人倏地弓起腰身，宛如觸電般的刺激，一瞬間就隨著神經在全身蔓延開來，「Anna！！」一連串急促的喘息中，Elsa無意識叫出了妹妹的名字。  
即使看不到她的臉，Anna仍舊給了姊姊一個敬畏的微笑，她俯身親吻、吸吮面前每一寸裸露的肌膚，費盡心機地取悅懷中的尤物，濡潤的愛液漾起了淫靡的水聲。

Elsa體內的緊咬，以及髮間的刺痛感，讓她真實感覺到自己的存在，她曾經被推開過太多次，以至於不禁擔心Elsa不再需要她；而全Arendelle的國民都知道，他們的女王三句不離姊姊，完全是以Elsa為中心打轉，所以沒了Elsa就像失去了軸心，她的生活肯定會一切搖搖欲墜，最終瓦解；但此刻她不再有那些駭人的想法了，她能著實體會到她的姊姊是多麽愛她，多麽地需要她。  
Elsa是她的太陽，她永遠不會放棄跟隨的恆星。

可以感覺出Elsa接近巔峰，Anna腦中突然出現一個聲音，說著就這樣讓她高潮好像有點仁慈，再回想剛剛這女人數度要把她搞瘋卻又不自知，手指持續抽送的同時，腦子一邊盤算，可憐的Elsa還在她身前淫蕩地搖著屁股迎合，嬌喘聲不斷；逗弄一下她吧，Anna決定。

「不！！！」倏地，所有的刺激煙消雲散，尚未得到滿足的穴口因為手指突然的離開而流出不少蜜汁，彷彿為忽然消失的快感流淚一般。

「說。」

「……什麼？」

「說。Elsa，說妳想要什麼。」

「Anna？」Elsa疑問中除了哭腔還有點情慾的沙啞；Anna差一點因爲那酥麻的嗓音而心軟。

「……說出來，我才能知道你的想法。」

「我……」

「嗯？」

「我想要……」

「我聽不到，Elsa。」Anna挑弄了下飽脹的花心。

「啊——！我、我想要妳！」

「我？我一直都在呀！妳知道我永遠是妳的。」明知道Elsa不是那個意思，但Anna決定裝傻。

「不是的！我想要妳……讓我……」

「Elsa？」

「我想要妳讓我高潮！Anna，求妳了……」Elsa以近乎尖叫的音調回答，她的耳朵已遠比馴鹿魯道夫的鼻子還紅。

Anna笑了，她知道這對『保守到讓人覺得無趣』的Elsa來說，是個非常大的突破，她很高興Elsa跨出了這一步，為她，跨出了這一步。  
順帶一題，她當然絕對不會嫌Elsa無趣。

「悉聽尊便，我的女王。」  
沒有半分猶豫地，Anna再一次進入了Elsa的體內，悶哼一聲並咬住她的耳朵，引出了一聲欲仙欲死的嬌吟，髮間抓縛的力道加重，同一時間左手揉捻著凸起的乳頭，害得Elsa幾乎快喘不過氣；Anna舔舐著耳骨，接著又是親啄又是吸吮，耳輪，耳廓，耳垂，最後是後頸，在那兒留下一個又一個紅印，就像她小時候會在每一個喜歡的東西上蓋下姓名章一樣；在Elsa深處的手指也沒停止動作，食指和中指有節奏地進出，拇指不斷地搓揉著花心，淫蕩的水聲再次揚起。

「嗯……」三點同時傳來的刺激，宛如支流匯入大海，洶湧的浪潮一片片打進Elsa內心深處。  
她眼睛緊閉，眉頭也緊緊相蹙著，咬住下唇卻依然無法阻止自己發出酥麻入骨的呻吟聲。  
很快地她來到了比剛剛更高的鋒頭，挺動著腰身一次又一次地迎合Anna的手指，只為索取更多的歡愉，這促使Anna加快了抽送的速度。

「嗚……Anna……哈、還要……」

「還要，Anna！不夠……啊！」Anna啃咬她的頸窩，髮間的攫搏感雖然疼痛，但她完全不在乎，一心僅專注於Elsa的渴望。

「快……要去了……要去了！」

「啊——！抱緊我！抱緊我！！Anna————！」Anna沒有遲疑，抱緊了姊姊的腰，將頭埋入她的後頸，鼻尖輕撫，印下深深一吻；她的手指抵到了最深處，將Elsa隨著顫抖一起送上巔峰。  
唯有嘗過槁木般空洞無物的絕望，才能真正體會欣快至極的高潮所贈與的狂喜。

那瞬間，Elsa宛如置身向日葵田，滿天星辰入眼，她著實地瞭解了，何謂人間四月天。

❆ ❆ ❆

依然處於敏感狀態的Elsa，在Anna的懷中不斷地抖動和喘息，她輕啄著早已佈滿深紅印記的脖頸和肩頭，使Elsa的呼吸漸趨平復。

髮絲間的緊縛感消失，感覺到懷中人終於平靜下來，Anna緩緩抽出Elsa體內的手指，引起了她的顫抖以及兩人的低吟。  
Elsa掙脫懷抱轉身面對Anna，終於能夠清楚看見姊姊的容貌。她微微一笑，尚未完全消失的餘韻使得雪白的臉上滿是熾熱的潮紅，顯得更加秀色可餐，這讓Anna看了不禁吞了一口水，默默地在心裡發了不知道已經第幾次的誓：她的姊姊擁有世界上最美的笑容。  
而後她就像是喝下了一整罐的蜜，甜膩無比的滋味溢於言表，回贈Elsa一個更燦爛的微笑。

母后有兩個女兒，一個熱情似火，一個沈穩如冰；一個是凜冬中的火爐，一個是炎夏裡的清泉，她們互相扶持，照顧對方，就像彼此的太陽。

「我愛妳，Elsa。」

「我也愛妳，Anna。」

不會再有任何關上的門了，兩人緊緊相擁。

☃ ☃

容許我感受你的溫暖，  
感受你在我血液裡流，  
鼓動我將次停歇的心，  
留上一個不死的印痕，  
這是我唯一，唯一的祈求。

摘錄至：徐志摩－《愛的靈感》

**Author's Note:**

> 感謝閱讀！！  
> 如果完整的看完了；亦或是中途看不下去直接滑到這裡，都請別吝嗇於發言，告訴我想法，哪怕只是一句短短的心得也好；  
> 或者是一大串落落長的批評那我更歡迎，唯有真知灼見才能使我更上一層樓 :)
> 
> 最後祝諸君有個美好的一生❤︎
> 
> 妹攻萬歲！


End file.
